


I Want It To Be You

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Set at the end of 3.13 Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2.  Book end to the episode and the season.  I loved the moment between Liv and Ravi .. platonic or not platonic, they're more than just friends and it's beautiful.





	I Want It To Be You

"Ask Major. I don't think he has much use for humans anymore."

"I want it to be you," Ravi told her gently. When Liv scoffed at his words, he continued in an uncharacteristically earnest voice. "This morgue. This is where it all started." At his tone, the levity faded from Liv's face. "Remember?" he reminded her with a reminiscent chuckle. "I caught you eating brains in my office. You were this bright, mopey girl, so sad because she couldn't be a cardiologist, and look at you now…" His eyes were warm with genuine pride.

"So sad because my friend wants me to turn him into a zombie," Liv countered, her heart heavy and her voice reproachful. 

Ravi, her rock … always there for her, now wanted to throw himself into the same maelstrom of despair and darkness as her … 

Who would be her anchor amidst the chaos now?

"What I want, more than anything, is to feel like I left the world a better place," he told her quietly but when he saw the sheen of tears gleaming in her eyes and the quiver of her lower lip, he quickly added extravagantly. "And that for doing so, I was richly rewarded with a medical patent worth billions of dollars!" 

His outrageous words elicited the desired laugh from her and he continued teasingly. "Which I would then drop into the ghettos, barrios and favelas of the world from my helicopter with _Chakrabarti_ painted down the side." He paused for one moment before adding dramatically with a flourish of his hands. " _Chakrabarti!_ "

But Liv would not be distracted. "I love you, Ravi," she told him honestly, the profound fear for her dearest friend in her expression.

In the fact of her complete sincerity, there really was no way that Ravi could respond to Liv except with equal truthfulness. 

"I love you, too, Liv."

Despite her highs and lows … the unpredictability of her endless mood swings and the depression associated with her condition, Liv Moore was a fighter – brave and selfless and Ravi had always felt humbled and filled with pride that she trusted him so implicitly.

Liv's eyes studied him steadily, resignation in her face. 

"Give me that arm." He held out his arm. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure," he assured her and stared down as her nail traced a short line on her skin, drawing a thin line of blood. There was a faint sting as the blood welled up but he felt no other pain, merely studied her face as guilt and sorrow twisted her features.

*

Sitting side by side on the cold floor of the morgue, leaning against the wall, neither of them spoke. There was much to say, but neither was possessed of the words. 

Ravi glanced over at Liv. He could tell that she was already reproaching herself for having agreed to scratch him. 

Liv frequently vocalised her inner monologues. She was maintaining silence during this one but he could almost hear the back and forth inside her head.

To distract her, he began groaning menacingly, making wheezing, slavering noises as if he was turning into a zombie. 

Liv elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Don’t be a dick!" But she was smiling and so was he.

*

"Um … Liv … this really isn't necessary," Ravi muttered as he lay in his bed and stared over at Liv who was sitting in the chair in his bedroom, the moonlight illuminating her pale, worried features as she watched over him.

"It really _is_ necessary," she countered, settling herself down in the chair. "If you turn ... or if you have a reaction to the vaccine, it's better to have something looking out for you. It's not like Major's going to come home any time soon," she said darkly.

"You don't have to sit over there... bed's big enough for two. You can lie on _top_ of the covers," he added hastily when her eyes widened. 

"Well … this chair isn't very comfortable," she conceded and came over and lay down gingerly beside him on the bed, a short distance between them. "Although … given how recently I was in Katty Kupps's head … "

"I'm hardly going to jump your bones, Liv," Ravi retorted impatiently. "Just relax."

Liv lay with her head on the pillow beside Ravi's and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as when you asked me five seconds earlier," he replied with controlled patience in his voice. "No reaction yet… you tested my blood before we left the lab."

"I'll test you again tomorrow morning."

"Reversal of roles … next you'll be asking me to pee in a cup."

"You can ask yourself that," she replied. Her voice trailed off. "I don't think Justin will ever forgive me … "

"You don't know that …"

"I do. He saw me this evening – could have kept silent but he shouted and gave away my presence. I was the enemy … and …" her voice caught in her throat. "I'm not sure he would have stopped his men from shooting me…"

"I don't believe that." Ravi said roughly.

"I do." She closed her eyes. "He was so hurt .. so angry that I slept with Chase Graves…"

"That wasn't your fault, it was the – "

"The brain?"

Ravi nodded.

Liv made a muffled sound. "Some brains are strong … some less so … most of the time it's easier just to go along with them… but when I have to… you know I can fight them. Don't you remember a long time ago – you told me that? _All that sociopath swimming through your system, and you still found your way through. This brain... It's not who you are._ "

"Yeah. I remember," he told her, thinking back to the sight of Liv, eyes blazing red, face splattered with blood as she found her way back to herself. He should have been afraid of her, terrified of how monstrous her savagery was, but somehow his only concern had been to calm her and then to comfort her.

"I stopped myself from sleeping with the other men I picked up in the bar … but not Chase … I stopped myself from killing you …"

"Liv – "

"No, don't." She gave a tremulous smile. "Also … it's kind of comforting to think that when it really … really matters … I can control myself …" She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

Ravi's cell phone rang emphatically and he reached for it, glancing down at the screen. "It's Clive…"

Liv nodded, as if giving him permission to answer it. He put the phone on speakerphone. 

"Clive? I'm here with Liv. Everything all right?" He suspected it wasn't given the hour at which the detective was phoning.

Clive's voice was low and pained. "I waited until she was asleep. It's Bozzio … " he exhaled slowly. "We went to get vaccinated."

"Oh Clive – no …" Liv breathed in horror.

"You warned me not to get vaccinated and I ran inside but it was too late … she was already …" his voice trailed off and they could sense the pain in his voice. 

"Clive – we'll work through this," Ravi told him emphatically before Liv could say anything. "You know we will … you've got a few zombie experts as your friends – you know?" his voice was bracing and comforting in its briskness and Liv turned on her side and studied him, a smile curving her mouth.

"Yeah … I guess you're right," Clive admitted, a slight flicker of hope in his voice.

"Come by the morgue tomorrow – there's lots to discuss," Ravi told him.

"Sure. Sounds good," Clive told him. "Bye. Sorry for calling so late …"

"What are you smiling at?" Ravi demanded suspiciously when he hung up and turned back to Liv to catch her lying there smiling at him. "You're weirding me out," he told her, only half-jokingly.

"What would I do without you, Ravi Chakrabarti?" she asked him whimsically and he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I have no idea – the thought of me not existing is positively nightmarish," he replied. 

Liv was still smiling when she drifted off to sleep. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever happened … Ravi would still be Ravi…

****

**fin**


End file.
